


his raison d’être

by Bajillian



Series: AceLaw Week 2021 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AceLaw Week 2021, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, POV Trafalgar D. Water Law, Pre-Marineford, Prompt Fic, Vivre Card, might add to this in the future, more like comfort/hurt but, raison d’être
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: raison d’être/ˌrāzôn ˈdetrə/nounthe most important reason or purpose for someone or something's existence."Ace was Law's raison d’être"
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138196
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: AceLaw Week 2021





	his raison d’être

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of AceLaw Week 2021: [Vivre Card | Hurt/Comfort | Raison d’être](https://acelaw-week.tumblr.com/post/642254119013384192/vivre-card-hurtcomfort-raison-d%C3%AAtre-the)
> 
> This was such a fun week!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛  
> [tumblr](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/)

Law knew not to put his entire reason to exist into the hands of someone else. After all, he had his family killed.

Twice.

But when Ace entered his life, he felt a specific connection he hadn’t experienced in a long time. Sure, his crew meant a lot to him and he cared for them deeply, but this was… different. He didn’t really believe in all of those ‘soulmate’ ideas, yet it felt like he and Ace were meant for each other - as sappy as that sounded. Against his better judgement, the freckled man had become his raison d’être.

Ace knew just how to calm him, and he knew just how to calm Ace. Neither man pushed the other to do something unless he felt it was more beneficial that way. They both came from sad pasts that left them protective of their remaining loved ones, so on nights where things were particularly rough, Ace would let Law sit in his lap with his arms wrapped securely around him. They both felt safe that way.

They relished in the times when they could meet up. It wasn’t too often, so they would use transponder snails to keep in touch, but sometimes Ace would ditch his ship to find Law’s submarine parked right outside. 

Ace’s most recent visit was from farther away. He’d taken his own trip and his own boat, leaving the Moby Dick to say hi to the Polar Tang. He was aboard for a few days before he had to take off for a personal mission: to avenge Thatch.

Ever since, Law kept Ace’s vivre card close by. When he was out and about, the card stayed in his hat. At night, Law held the card close to his chest or out in his palm to watch the direction of where Ace was. Sometimes he wished it would say an exact location.

“Captain!”

Law jumped at the sound of his crewmate running into his room and interrupting his thoughts, but he kept a calm exterior. “What is it, Bepo?”

“It’s Ace!” the polar bear said, still trying to catch his breath. “He’s in the newspaper! They plan to execute hi--”

Law shot up into a sitting position and grabbed the paper from Bepo’s paws. His eyes darted around as he read about the World Government’s plan to publicly execute Portgas D. Ace in the town square of Marineford after Blackbeard had turned him in. He knew that name. That was the man who had killed Thatch.

“...Captain?” came Bepo’s voice again, much softer now.

“We need to get to Marineford,” Law said as he stood. He was already making his way to the cockpit. “We need to get there in less than six days, do you think we’d make it in time?”

Bepo followed close behind and opened his mouth to respond, but Law continued to speak before he could.

“It doesn’t matter. We _have_ to get there to save Ace.”

Penguin and Shachi looked up when they saw Law, and Penguin was the first to address him. “We’re already on-course, captain,” he said. “We’re going as fast as we can.”

Law nodded. “Good.” His mind was racing at a mile a minute. What if they didn’t get there in time? Other people were probably going to save him, right? Straw Hat? What if that wasn’t enough? He couldn’t afford to lose another person, especially not Ace.

_No, not Ace._

“You should sit down,” Shachi said. “You’re looking a little pale and we don’t need you passing out.”

Law didn’t say anything. Instead, he let his crew gently guide him to the cockpit’s chair as he stared down at the vivre card in his hand. It was still fully intact.

For now, he could only hope that it would stay that way.


End file.
